Some one's Past and Naraku's Barrier
by Kikyohater220
Summary: Rewriten! Inuyasha needs help with Naraku's new barrier and the only one to do it is a girl, has 2 little sisters, and has a horrable past. What's Inuyasha going to do? And why is her past so horrable? What happen so many years ago. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

HI well this is a little out dated but i still like it and it's one of my first so go easy and i will axcept flames. And to let people know the story 'My Angel' has been updated and is ready to be read.

I don't own Inuyasha

Someone's Past

And

Naraku's Barrier

Chapter 1

* * *

Kaede's Village... 

Inside Kaede's hut is where the gang is resting after a tired-some battle between Naraku and them.

"Hey Inuyasha, how do you feel? Any better" said Kagome.

"Feh. This ain't nothing. It's just a scratch." he said. The scratch as Inuyasha puts it was a two inch deep cut across his back with other cuts and scraps around it.

"Then that's the biggest scratch I've ever seen." Kagome snapped getting up. Really all she was going was trying to help and he throws it right back at her face.

"Come down, Kagome you know he's upset with what happened at the battle" said Miroku across from her. Then Kagome sighed. _'I guess if I were Inuyasha I too would be snippy.'_

Flashback

"_Naraku prepare to die!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and said "Kongousouha!"_

_It hit Naraku barrier but the shards disappeared into the barrier and blasted it right back at Inuyasha. _

"_What the hell!!" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the way in time._

"_Fool, don't you ever get stronger. I know I have. It took a lone time to make this strong barrier but I guess it was worth it, don't you think?" Naraku was so into his gloating that he failed to notice a certain miko aiming an arrow at him. _

"_Take this Naraku!!" Kagome fired the arrow at him destroying the barrier and a large part of his body. Naraku looked over towards Kagome._

"_Imprudent wench!!" These were the last words before he disappear into hiding, again._

End of Flashback

"Yea, I guess your right." Kagome sat back down.

Kaede looked up from what she was doing and asked, "So what are going to do know since the Tetsusaiga is not strong enough to break the barrier." This earned a growl from Inuyasha clearly not happy with the subject.

Inuyasha stood and sat near Kaede and said, "So much as I hate it we have to do is find something-'' SMACK! Inuyasha hit the back of his neck. "Well look who showed up after running out on us." Inuyasha yelled at a flea-demon, Myoga.

"Master Inuyasha I know the answer to that question." Then Myoga jumps on to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Now as I was saying the answer to this is question is not a something it's some one-." Myoga got cut off by Inuyasha.

"Well tell us or I'll kill you!" yelled Inuyasha as he was squishing Myoga between his thumb and index finger.

Kagome took Myoga away and said "SIT BOY!!" Bam Inuyasha went to the ground.

"OK, well you see the some one you are looking for is almost impossible to find accepted for a few."

"So does this mean we have not even a good chance in finding this person." said Miroku this time.

"Well yes and no. If you didn't now the few people yes and no if you do." Myoga said wisely.

Inuyasha stood up and said, "So where are these few people anyway!"

"Well you know some of them Master Inuyasha, actually one is in this room right now."

Everyone looked around seeing no one that could now they turn back to Myoga.

"Myoga you're lying! I don't see anyone here that would know!" said Inuyasha.

"sigh It's me!" Myoga cried out.

"And way are you the few" said Sango while she was stroking Kirara.

"Well, for generations I have known the family. This is because the great great great grand-father of this person helped Totosai to make the barrier around Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga."

"OK, so this guy puts the barrier around the two swords, now spite it out already!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha calm down. There are things that you need to know before I tell you ok." Myoga said trying to calm down his master.

"Fine" Inuyasha said leaning his back on the huts' wall.

"Well the person as you say is a girl and she has younger sisters, 2 actual-"him getting cutoff again.

"HELL NO!! It's a little girl who has little ones who are girls too! They're going to take for ever to get here since I've seen girls travel it's going to take a week to get here. And I know once there here I'm going to wined up babysitting them! I can see it now! ARG!!" screamed Inuyasha. Little did he know while he was screaming all the girls in the hut were giving Inuyasha death glares.

"SIT BOY! SIT SIT BOY!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha stayed down this time but remained awake.

"Now as I was saying yes they're girls the oldest is Kaweuna (Ka-Wean-A), the second oldest is Karru (Car-ru, and lat but not least the youngest of the sisters Katara (Ka-tar-a). Though Master Inuyasha you are wrong they are not just little girls these girls have the power-if trained right-to defeat Naraku himself."

"How is that possible I mean just look at Inuyasha." said Sango with confusion written on her face.

"Well have you ever heard of people meaning Monks, priests, priestess, or any people with great spiritual powers get married."

Everyone looked nope but Miroku raised his hand. "I have heard of it but not a lot. All I know is if they do get married they better prepare to not have kids and if they do have kids prepare for the child's death but I don't know why though."

"Yes you see a woman and man with great spiritual powers can't have a child because if they do it would most likely to die because of the combined spiritual powers will kill them. Only the child's will to fight and heart to live can keep the child alive."

"How so?" still Miroku.

"This insures that no evil can come form the child and it's sort of like an extra power sores if you need to protect or a reason to live will this power kick in."

"So it's like when Kagome is endangered and Inuyasha gets strength to protect her." said Shippo ignoring Inuyasha's death glares.

"Yes, well Totosai should be here tomorrow and so well the girls around late noon probably."

"Myoga how do you now?" asked Kagome wanting to know. Myoga looked at everyone, they really don't know what their in for especially his master, Inuyasha.

"I know because the eldest is a fast runner she will carry the other two, to get here faster." he explained. With that said everyone went to sleep not know what's going to happen when the sisters arrive.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest in the eastern lands a girl about the age of 12 came into her older sister's room. The girl had a white kimono on with light green flowers on it. Her brunette hair is passed the shoulder length tied up in a low pony tail (A/N Like Kikyo's expect the hair around the ears and not as long.) 

"Sister, where are we going to tomorrow?" said the 12 year old.

"Don't worry Karru. We're just going to a village where a guy I know, his name is Totosai, to talk about my sword and guess what?" said a 18 year old wearing a priestess kimono but a little different.

It was blue and white, not red and white. It has all white expect there was like a blue vest, blue thread, shoes like Fluffy, (Sesshomaru) and baggy pants. Her hair as long as Kagome's and the color is a mix of black/dark blue with brown eyes.

"What, Kaweuna?" said Kaoru.

She picked up Karru and took her back into her room to tuck back in. Karru said, "You know that we're going to a village right?" -Karru nods- "We're going to stay there for a while and I heard that a little boy is there waiting for you to play with. So you have a break from chores and training but you still have to watch your sister Katara at all times when I'm not there to protect you guys. Under-" Kaweuna heard a noise it was the youngest sister of the 3 and the age of 8, Katara. Standing in the doorway was a little girl with an old toy bunny, a white kimono like her sister instead of light green flowers it had light and dark pink flowers on it.

"Sister you called my named is there danger coming?" asked Katara as she rubbed her eyes to get the sleeps out.

"No I just told Karru that she has to watch out for you when I can't."

"Don't worry sister she always does." said Katara.

"Yeah, and did I tell you that your going to a village so that means--" her sister cut Kaweuna off.

"No CHORES and No TRAINING!! HaaHaa!"

"Yeah" said Katara.

"Ok now go to bed or you'll be tired for tomorrow and can't play." said Kaweuna. They both nodded happily and run to their beds to sleep. "G'night you two." And they were asleep in no time.

She herself wanted to go to sleep but something told her that danger was coming. So she starts to search for it around her land she bought from the lord of the eastern lands. She searched for awhile and in the middle of the night she finds herself looking down in a nearby river. She looks at herself and thinks about what just happen in her hut. _'I've never seen Karru and Katara smile that way in along time. I want to live in a village like we used to where everyone loved and cared for us but the last village that found out who I was almost killed me, if not for my training I would be dead right now. I'll just have to wait 'til their trained more before I even think of settling down in a village.' _Once reassured that the area was safe she went back to her hut to get a little sleep herself.

* * *

The Next Afternoon with the Inugang everyone was waiting for the sisters to arrive. 

"So Inuyasha are you really going to get help from a girl?" Shippo teased.

"Shut up already!!" Whack! Shippo was holding his head where there was a large lump on it from Inuyasha of course.

"Inuyasha stop that!!" scowled Kagome.

"Kaweuna should arrive soon," said Totosai. Totosai got there this morning and is now waiting for the 3 sisters. _'I am so died when Kaweuna finds out who Inuyasha is but those kids need fun in there life. I know that Kaweuna is just trying to protect them 'til they're fully trained but this is the best for all.'_ thought Totosai 'til he got another thought in his head. _'Expect me.'_

"That is just great the wench and those kids are going to be here any minute and pull my ears." said Inuyasha.

* * *

Somewhere in Inuyasha's Forest we find the 3 sisters in a clearing that had a beautiful meadow. In the meadow there are white, pink, and purple flowers all over the place with a nice river running nearby. On a mid size tree is where Kaweuna sits on a low branch with eyes closed but alert to everything that is going around her. While Kaweuna is sitting the 2 younger sisters just had their lunch and now are resting after their 4hr ride here. It was getting close to late after noon and they would soon arrive at the village they were going to. 

Kaweuna opens her eyes and thinks to herself to how long it would take to get there and why would Totosai want her to be there and not just come to her. Something is up. _'We should be there in 30 minutes if I run the why I have been. But the thing that gets me is that what's Totosai doing, going to this Kaede's village and not just go to my hut. He probably wants me to give a break on the little ones but…why my sword?" _Kaweuna thought then looks over at the sword wrapped cloth resting on her chest. She narrowed her eyes in deep thought, she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her 2 sisters' waking up.

After lots of yawns and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes Katara looked up and asked, "Hey sis are we going now?"

Kaweuna while giggling at the young ones words said, "Yes, we are. We should be there in 30 minutes. Now let's move out, come on get on." Kaweuna bent down so the 2 could get on and then started to run again to Kaede's village.

* * *

The Inugang back at the hut was waiting impatiently for the sisters to come but it was almost dark out and still no one. Inuyasha was beginning to get frustrated by this all the same. 

"Where is she!? Man, this stinks! She's probably won't get here 'til a week has passed! But if she's anything like the women I know it might take 2 weeks!! Ugh!!" Inuyasha screaming his head off. The reason is that the sun is setting and no sisters. Mean while Kagome, Sango, and Kaede are doing death glares at Inuyasha. Kagome was about to say the oh so favorite word on Inuyasha but Totosai spook up.

"Inuyasha I'm only going to tell you this once. I may not have said the story behind Kaweuna and her sisters but they can be more powerful that they will even become a great challenge to Naraku and Sesshomaru." Totosai gave the most serious look he could.

"WHAT!! I may be half-demon but she is a little human girl how could she do that when I can barely able to find them! I bet she can't even beat Miroku let alone me or any other person with demon blood." Miroku gave a very cold stare on that statement but he got the point. Really how a human could and a woman now less is a challenge to Sesshomaru and Naraku?

Totosai spoke again. "Well Inuyasha that's were your badly mistaking for she is a special child that was given a good amount of power at a since her birth and that goes for her sister as will. But there is a catch" Totosai took a deep breath and continued. "There is a curse to this powerful strength; it takes 20 times more training than you had to do with the Tetsusaiga, and that's a lot of training Inuyasha. And it's not just trying to learn how to get it to work, oh no these types of people have to control it first so when you use this power. You don't want to kill yourself and everyone around you."

"Totosai how is the person supposed to control it and does everyone with this kind of power have the same powers?" said Miroku and everyone nodded with agreement.

"No they don't for your second question. It comes from there personality. Like Kaweuna's youngest sister, Katara, she can never really kill unless she has to so her power-which is-the healing power. Then there's Karru the mid sister her personality is to protect people so her power would be barriers, which it is. To answer your first question Miroku is there is no true way to control it. The person depending on their power has to find a way on their own. Some can control it by being calm or meditating for hours. There are many ways to control this power it all depends on the person and what the power itself is."

Miroku got another thought. "So what is Kaweuna's power then?"

"Well that is complicated you see."

"How so?" asked Sango.

"Well when Kaweuna was born she was special from the start, she could fight at the age of 5 with demons, when she could not get something right she would go talk to someone to get it right she was never embarrass to see someone when she got it wrong, and she has a lot of power. That would be because of the will she had, you see she would train for hours at a time after she gets done with regular training instead of using that time to get pretty and learn what a girl has to learn like cooking she would train." Totosai took a deep breath.

"Her powers can become -if motivated- faster than Sesshomaru's speed, his strength, and she has small weapons like Sango's but only by how if thrown it comes back the way it came plus for an extra push she puts her spiritual powers in to it a little."

Kagome had another question for Totosai. "Uh…Totosai?"

"Yes?"

"Well Totosai why would spiritual power kill a child I mean wouldn't the child have a good change that it won't get spiritual powers." asked Kagome.

"Sadly no." popped up Myoga. "Well you see, Kagome a monk, priestess, or some on who has great spiritual power has a good chance that half of the power or more is past down to their children, correct?" –Everyone nods- "Well when a priestess or whoever has a child with both parents having great spiritual power create a child such as Kaweuna and her sisters."

"How can this be done?" asked Sango.

Myoga answered, "Besides the birds and the bees, the said child has half of the power from the father and other half from the mother making a pure person with a great power."

"How terrible having to live with the fact you might kill your own child just because of something you had no control over." Kagome said softly.

"Yes indeed, but if the child survives this through-" Myoga got cut off by a huge crash just outside the village…

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 1. This story is rewriten from along time ago. Tell me how you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

Chapter 2

* * *

On the Outskirts f Kaede's village…

"Big sister, are we almost there? I'm getting tired again." said Katara rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. I can almost see the outskirts of the village now." said Kaweuna smiling. Suddenly that smile turned in to a frown and Kaweuna stops from a dead run. (Remember Kaweuna running and it's like almost night time so a 8 yr. old is going to get tired.)

"What is it, sister?" asked Karru.

* * *

Demon Pov… 

In the forest not far from Kaweuna and her sisters where in the depths of the shadows was a demon hiding for the right time to attack its next meal. When coming up empty handed for the day it decided to find a village. A young girl's voice stopped the demon however, almost at the outskirts of the village he was going to attack. He hid himself in the shadows and quietly moved towards where he heard the girl's voice. When he got there, there were 3 young girls instead of one. All three different ages the tallest looked around 17 or 18, the mid child between 10-12 years of age, and the youngest and the owner to the voice he heard was about 7 or 8.

He knew his cover was blown when he heard the mid child say, "Sister what is it?" and the oldest said, "A demon is coming." After that the demon jumped them knowing it's now or never.

End of Demon Pov.

* * *

Kaweuna and her sisters were looking in all directions looking for the demon. Kaweuna opens up her senses to find the demon who dares to attack them. Her sisters clinging to each leg; very scared.

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you with my life. You two will learn that no matter how much you're afraid it won't stop you from fighting especially if there is someone for you to protect." Kaweuna said in gentle voice. They nodded. Kaweuna finds the demon and looks right at the spot before the beast jumps out for the attack.

Kaweuna jumped back to avoided the attack with her sisters.

That is when they truly saw what they're up against. One yellow piercing eye, dark ugly green skin, and the size; it was 30 feet at least.

Knowing there's going to be a battle, screamed "Kenshien!!" A moment or two later a two-tailed cat demon came flying out with blue fire everywhere yet not burning anything. Realizing him came put the 2 scared children on the cat's back.

"Take them to the near by village and to Totosai." Kaweuna ordered. The cat nodded and took off.

* * *

Inugang… 

After Myoga got cut off they ran out side to see a 30 foot demon.

"Look at the size of that demon!" said Shippo. Kirara (Ki-La-La) got ready for battle by transforming to a lager two-tailed cat. They started out towards the demon.

"It's so big and we didn't even sense it." said Sango.

"Yea, I didn't even pickup on the demon scent…yet." said Inuyasha.

"Hey! Look up there! There's something blue coming our way." said Miroku using his staff to point towards the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw… a blue two-tailed cat like Kirara.

"You know that cat looks awfully familiar." Totosai stated. Everyone looked at him and back to the cat that was heading towards them.

When the cat demon landed there was nothing but a blue fired ball but when the fire ceased there stood a proud _male_ cat demon with two bumbles on its back. He looked almost like Kirara but had blue flames instead of red and it was a little bigger.

It took a moment to see that there are humans and demons nearby. He immediately took to a fighting position.

'Stay away!!!' a voice echoed in every ones head.

"Huh?!?" Everyone looked around them to look for the person that owns the voice.

'Back off! Or I will attack you! Now back off!' it screamed again. Everyone looked at the male cat.

"Are you talking to us?" said Shippo.

'Yes, I am. Who else would I be talking to?' the male said sarcastically.

Then Totosai got a good look at him and saw the bumbles on his back.

Totosai spoke up. "Oh now I remember who you are, your Kenshien; Kaweuna's companion, right? I didn't recognize him for a moment. Is there danger around? I see Katara and Karru but no Kaweuna. Are they alright?"

Everyone looked at the cat. The two bumbles uncurled themselves and looked at everyone.

The two nodded. "Yes we are. But our sister is fighting that demon over there and she sent us away….Who are you anyway?" asked Karru pointing at Totosai.

"I'm Totosai." He stated.

"Oh." Karru nodded her head.

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Let's get that demon. I need some action."

They run towards the demon and to the older sister of the three, Kaweuna.

* * *

Kaweuna and the Demon 

"Alright, now that all I have to do is kill you and go get a real challenge." teased Kaweuna.

"What! I'll make you rethink that twice before you count me out of a real challenge." yelled the demon.

'Good. The teasing is getting to him.' thought Kaweuna. Kaweuna started to run quickly for the first and hopefully only attack. She wanted to check up on her sisters. She drew a dagger but it was bigger, pure black, and really sharper then your average dagger. It started to glow a dark and light blue mix of purifying energy. She threw it at the demon but he saw it coming but could barely dodge it only coming out with a tiny scratch.

"You are pathetic human. That weapon won't work on me." The demon started to laugh and suddenly screamed in pain. "What's happening?!?"

"You like it? You dodged the Sherykin (Sh-er-E-kin that's what I'm going to call it.) but got a scratch, correct? That scratch let some of my energy leak into your body thus purifying your body from the inside out." said Kaweuna holding up her right hand with the same blue glow to it. "You are finished."

With that she extends her arm out fast and the energy can blasting out putting a whole through the demons stomach. She turned and walked away as doing this the demon behind her crashes down making a very small earthquake.

About 30 feet away from the battle Kaweuna sees a group of both demons and humans coming this way. She gets ready to fight. Coming into view she sees Kenshien, her sisters unharmed, and Totosai. She calms down but on alert for threats of any kind.

Normal Pov. (this means no Inugang or anything. They meet.)

Once there the 2 sisters jump off of Kenshien to go hug their big sister. She of course bends down to get the hug.

"Big sister is the mean demon gone?" asks Karru as she hugged her sister as tight as she could.

"Meany demon gone?" asks Katara, she too hugging her sister tightly.

"Yes. Meany demon gone." said Kaweuna hugging her sisters back.

"Yea. Sis made meany go bye-bye." Katara cheered doing a little victory dance.

"It been a long day how about we go to the hut to introduce ourselves properly." said Kagome.

They walked back to the hut. While doing this Kaweuna was keeping an eye on the half-demon. Not trusting him. She'd done that before. Lets just say she was hurt more than one way. There was no way she was going to do that again.

Once in the hut (Kaede is away in another village.) they sat near the fire seeing it was way past night.

"Ok I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." said Kagome pointing at people while saying their names.

"Ok. I'm Kaweuna, this is Karru, and this little girl is Katara. Now I'm here Totosai now why do you want to look at my sword for?" asked Kaweuna.

Totosai sweat dropped "Well…umm…let's see…uh…" He couldn't even form a sentence correctly.

Deciding on just coming out with it he cried out, "Idon'tneedtolookatyoursword. ButforyoutocomeheretohelpInuyashabreakabarrier." (I don't need to look at your sword. But for you to come here to help Inuyasha break a barrier.)

"What!" screamed Kaweuna. But she sighed when she thought how happy her sisters were when she told them of coming here. "Fine. I'll help him." Everyone cheered. "But he has to do everything I say no ifs, buts, whys, and whats. Got it!" Everyone nodded but Inuyasha. He had scowl on his face.

"No way I'm I listening to her! I'll find my own damn way." Inuyasha screamed as he stood up pointing at Kaweuna. Kaweuna in turn got up holding onto her little sisters.

"Fine. I'm out of here." Kaweuna started to walk out of the hut to see if she can get into an inn somewhere. The only main reason she had came here was for her sisters and there is no way that she was going to stay in this hut with that dog insulting her. When she could stay at an inn and still keep the smiles on Karru's and Katarra's faces.

"No! Wait! Inuyasha listen for once in you life so we can defeat Naraku." Kagome tried to reason with him.

Kaweuna stopped short of her walk and turned her head slightly at the group. Naraku? The same Naraku that has hunted her dreams since that day. Kaweuna then dropped her head remembering that very same day. The day her parents were killed and not so long after _his_ betray. She then lifted her head and started to walk back inside the hut. Maybe she will teach Inuyasha on how to break Naraku's barrier. If not for him but for her sisters for they don't even remember their mother and father any more.

"Yeah, I personally would love to be taught by a very beautiful woman." (guess who.) Miroku said inching his way closer to his lovely Sango as he puts it. "Would you do that for me lovely Sango?" Miroku continued as he grabbed both of her hands and groping her at the same time.

"PERVET!!" Sango screamed. Miroku lays unconscious now.

"How about we all go to bed now. Seeing as 4 of us as." said Totosai.

Shippo, Karru, Katara, and…um…Miroku (I guess ) were in fact asleep.

So all went to bed.

Inuyasha and Kaweuna stayed up with eyes closed on alert for any enemies.

But little does Inuyasha know his going to need a goods night sleep for what Kaweuna's going to put him through to break Naraku's barrier.

In the Morning like 4 am…

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He finally got to sleep too. Kaweuna staring at him; clearly she was the one that woke him up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha said in a angry whispered seeing as the others were still asleep.

Kaweuna just looked at him and turned heading towards the door. Turning around she said, "Time for your training." and with that she left for outside.

"What are-" Inuyasha seeing that Kaweuna left and he was harshly whispering to himself gave up and went outside to were Kaweuna was.

* * *

Outside… 

Kaweuna led Inuyasha to and verily nice opening. When she got in the middle she turned to face Inuyasha. "Listen and listen well. I will say this once and only once. You will not fight with me when I tell you to do something and you will not argue. Do I make myself clear?" Kaweuna giving Inuyasha one of the scariest looks his ever seen.

Gulping hard he nodded not once but twice.

"Alright this is what you are aiming for." Kaweuna took out her sword though she hated to; she hated her sword so much. (U well now in later chapters. Now though it's me and only me HAHA)

Her sword (looks like Sesshomaru's second sword but with more beauty in it.) started to glow blue. (Just to let people know the sisters have their own unique color Kaweuna is blue, Karru is yellowish/orange for barrier, and Katara is green for healing.)

The sword also grew in length. When she thrust her sword down a blue beam came zigzagging out. "You would be able to do this too. But instead for my blue aura coming out your yellow youkai should come out." told Kaweuna.

"Alright. So will this help in destroying the barrier?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"So what demon do I have to destroy to get that power?"

"You don't."

"I don't get it." said Inuyasha scratching his head in confusion.

"You sword can already do this you need to learn it not your sword." told Kaweuna.

"Okay, how?" asked Inuyasha.

"The first step is to get your body and mind to work faster." Kaweuna said. "And..."

-seeing Inuyasha was opening his mouth to question- "I mean by that is that when you go to use the move you see the wind going fast in and out of sight in front of your target. We need to train your eyes to go that fast to follow it and fast enough to strike down before losing it. Understand?" said Kaweuna.

Inuyasha was scratching his head again. "Yea I think I got it."

"Good. Now to get you faster you have one task to do before training is done for today."

"This is going to be easy." mumbled Inuyasha. He's so wrong on that one.

"First lesson catch me." ordered Kaweuna.

"WHAT?!" screamed Inuyasha looking at her like she's crazy.

"What did I say?!" Kaweuna yelled at him putting her face close to his.

"Never mind." said Inuyasha backing up. She was scary.

"Good. Now begin!" And they began.

Sun set…

Inuyasha slide down the huts inside wall in total exhaustion.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Yea fine, just tired that's all." said a sleepy Inuyasha.

"I made him try to catch me but it seems that he needs more training then I first thought." Kaweuna told Kagome. Kagome nodded in return and went back to checking on Inuyasha.

"Well you can't blame him Kaweuna you are fast." Totosai defended Inuyasha.

"Well I'm not moving him up to the 2nd lesson 'til he catches me." said Kaweuna.

Inuyasha groaned lightly. She was so damn fast. He was going to die trying to get the stupid move to work!

They ate dinner and talked for awhile before going to bed. Kaweuna stayed up again but not with Inuyasha he was laying on the floor out cold.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have gone so fast on the first day with him' _thought Kaweuna.

But then she saw a flash of a light blue haired boy and took back her last thought.

'_Hanyous are all the same just like_ him_' _thought Kaweuna angrily. She went to a light sleep to a wait what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

Well that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember review! please 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Yea the 3rd chapter! Tell me how you like it!

* * *

Kaweuna woke up with a start, her brow drenched in sweat and panting slightly. She had another dream again! _'Why can't I forget about it?' _Kaweuna angrily thought. But she knew the answer to her own question. It was answered by another question. How can you forget your love ones even if they betray you? To answer this is simple: you can't.

Kaweuna finally got her breathing under control; she then looked to see if she had woken anybody up. Everyone was still asleep. _'Thank Kami.'_ thought Kaweuna.

Kaweuna looked at everyone again; the girl who calls herself Kagome was sleeping in some odd material (sleeping bag) with the fox kit sleeping next to her. Then Kaweuna saw the monk and the demon slayer sleeping in the right corner of the hut. She smiled at them they truly were in love, she wished that, that could have happened to her and not the way it really happened.

Kaweuna then shot her eyes towards Inuyasha, it was odd really. When she first fell asleep he was on the hut floor out cold but now he's leaning on the wall clutching his sword toward his chest.

'_I have to hand it to him. I didn't think he was going to wake up at all.'_ Kaweuna thought. Then she looked for the others of their small but strange group. She found Totosai with Myoga on his shoulder across from her and looking down Kaweuna saw her two sisters using her legs as pillows for them to sleep on. Kaweuna sighed and gently pushed her sisters off of her; she needed air and some tome to think.

Kaweuna walked out of the hut and jumped in to a tree closest to the hut. She thought back about her dream, no more like a bad memory.

Kaweuna's Dream (not the real memory)

"I love you Kaweuna." The 14 year old hanyou boy said. Kaweuna being so young at the time only the age of 13 truly believed him. She had love him too and she though nothing was ever going to break them apart but sadly she was wrong; he betrayed her.

A white flash came and we enter a different scene a year later.

"Why are you doing thing?" asked a 14 year old Kaweuna. Look at her she had tears running down her face and her beautiful brown eyes filled with pain and sting of betrayal in them.

"Because…I want to." the hanyou said to his ex-lover as he lifted up her own sword that he had stolen from her and swung down intending to kill her. That was when Kaweuna woke up in sweat and her breathing out of control.

End of Kaweuna's Dream

Kaweuna came back to reality when she heard her name being called out. Looking her saw Inuyasha standing under the tree she was in looking right at her. Kaweuna looked at the sky before jumping; it was dawn. So they're a little late for training, oh well. It wouldn't take that long anyway with a new plan to train Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kaweuna asked.

"Don't give me that! We're supposed to be training." Inuyasha yelled at her. Kaweuna just looked at him broadly.

"What do you mean 'we'? It's you that's training not me."

"Yea but…" Inuyasha couldn't find anything to say back at her.

Kaweuna turned her back on him and walk towards the clearing that they had gone to yesterday. Inuyasha started to walk too for his training but Kaweuna stopped him.

"Inuyasha, go and get that girl Kagome and bring her with you." Kaweuna told him.

Inuyasha was going to say something back but decided not to. If he was ever going to learn how to do this he was going to have to listen. Inuyasha walked back inside the hut to get Kagome and go to the clearing. He didn't know why Kaweuna wanted Kagome for this but there was nothing he could do.

After Inuyasha got Kagome he began to lead them towards the clearing Kaweuna had picked out for his training. In the middle of it stood Kaweuna herself with one of her daggers in her right hand. Inuyasha walked over her causally and was on alert.

Though even with his senses on alert he could not stop it. Faster then Inuyasha's eyes and body Kaweuna had Kagome tied up on the tree behind them.

When Inuyasha finally caught on what was happening his eyes were filled with rage and concern for Kagome. He quickly ran towards Kagome who was out cold from the blow at the back of her head when she had hit the tree but Kaweuna stopped him. Kaweuna stood in front of him accuracy preventing Inuyasha from getting to Kagome.

"Wench, what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha screamed getting his claws out and ready for an attack.

"Nothing really but this is how it's going to work so listen up cause I'm only going to say this once." Kaweuna said with authority. Inuyasha shut his mouth and nodded after that to listen to what she was going to say.

"Good, now you have all day to save Kagome but each hour though I will throw my Sherykin at her and each time getting closer towards their mark. Now here is what you have to do. You have to hit me to get me to stop, do that and you save Kagome and you can go on to lesson two." Kaweuna finished.

Inuyasha just shook his head slowly.

"No, I won't do it." he said softly.

"So you're not willing to save this girl. Kaweuna asked.

"No, I will not do any of this!" he told her. "I will not put Kagome's life on the line just to past this lesson. Sorry but I rather find someone else then to do this."

Kaweuna just looked at him and for a split second Inuyasha saw pain and longing in her eyes before it itself disappeared. _'What was that?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Kaweuna stepped towards Inuyasha her dagger still in her right hand. Inuyasha watches her closely but all she did was turn her back towards him. Inuyasha was confused at what she was doing but it soon ended as she threw her Sherykin high over Kagome's head.

Inuyasha started to growl at Kaweuna when he figured it out what she was doing. Kaweuna pulled out another dagger out and threw it over Kagome's head, it was still far from Kagome's head but the dagger was closer than the first one.

Inuyasha started to think of what he should do. Should he play along and try to hit Kaweuna or should he continue to do what he was doing now? Knowing that standing around won't save Kagome's life he decided that he would play along; he was going to save Kagome's life.

Inuyasha looked at Kaweuna to see she had pulled a third dagger out to strike Kagome with.

"Stop! Fine I'll do it!" Inuyasha finally said.

Kaweuna smiled but Inuyasha did not see for her back was still towards him. She slowly brought her Sherykin down and put it away much to Inuyasha's relief.

"Exhalent." was all Kaweuna had said as she took off to run with Inuyasha close behind her.

True to her word every hour Kaweuna would throw one of her Sherykins at Kagome's head. Making Inuyasha who continued to case her more pissed off then when he first started this.

Just a couple more and Kagome would die, that didn't settle well on Inuyasha. His anger flared on to a whole new level of rage and if it wasn't for the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha knew he would be a demon right now. Unknown to him or Kaweuna ok maybe just him he caught up to her and punched her straight in the jaw before she could react.

Kaweuna was hit with such a strong force that she smashed into a large bolder not even five feet away. On impacted the bolder cracked under such force and dust particles covered the air around them. Inuyasha stood there in semi-shock at what he had did and was panting from the energy used to perform his simple action. Across from him the dust that was kicked up cleared and Kaweuna stood up. She put her right hand on her jaw bone; it was red and slightly swollen but other than that it was fine. Kaweuna walked towards Inuyasha giving him a proud smile.

"You pass Inuyasha. Who knew that, that old flea was telling the truth." she told him with pride in her voice. Inuyasha on the other hand looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her. Kaweuna put her hand in her kimono and she had a look on her face that told everyone around her that she was in deep thought or more likely in a flashback.

"Well I knew you would never catch me with the speed you were going yesterday, so I had to think of a way to get you to speed up in a short amount of time. That was when Myoga came in and helped me."

Flashback

Kaweuna was sitting under a tree watching her sisters play and at the same time trying to make a plan on how to get Inuyasha to move faster in the time she had. That was when Myoga came up to her. Kaweuna voices her problem with Inuyasha and Myoga told her that if she got Kagome in danger that would do the trick. Kaweuna thanked him and she started to formulate a plan with the new information Myoga had given her.

End of Flashback

"At first I didn't believe him but hey I have nothing to lose so I tried it. I guess the old man was telling the truth after all." Kaweuna finished with a small chuckle at the end. Inuyasha couldn't believe it; he just couldn't believe what she just said. "So for now on when you're have trouble think about Kagome being in danger, it seems to help you a lot. I mean you caught me in two days so there's hope for you yet."

They untied Kagome after their little talk and went back to Kaede's hut to get treatment for their injuries. The rest of the day went surprisingly peaceful. If it's normal to have a monk groping women then getting knocked out, children playing all over the place, and Inuyasha trying to kill Myoga for talking to Kaweuna about Kagome. Yea, then it was a peaceful day and it stayed that way until everyone went to sleep after the day's activities.

Kaweuna was the only one to stay up after everyone fell asleep. She kept looking at Kagome thinking how lucky she is to have some one like Inuyasha looking after her. Kaweuna sighed. She had some one like that but he betrayed her and now she only has her sisters left. Kaweuna shook her head trying to get those thought out of her head and eventual went to sleep her self.

The next day Kaweuna decided to let Inuyasha have the day off so he could bother Kagome with his concerns. Asking 'Are you ok…Should you be walking around after what happened to you?' around the clock. Every time Inuyasha asked though Kagome would 'sit' him to the ground. In Kaweuna opinion it was harsh.

'_He went through all of that just to get beaten up for being worried afterwards. What a ungrateful woman._' Kaweuna thought to herself. She would give anything to have that again. Kagome wouldn't know what she's got 'til it's gone and Kaweuna hopes that, that would never happen to Kagome as it did her. She sighed thinking about the past but stopped when blazing pain shot through her jaw. Kaweuna rubbed it lightly trying to get the pain to cease; Inuyasha can throw a punch that much was certain.

* * *

That's the end sadly...until the next chapter of course! R&R 


End file.
